


You Are My Sunshine

by spacewhistler



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewhistler/pseuds/spacewhistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaves tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Prompt table #4. 7 - Break

He barely remembers how he managed to gather Masaki in his arms. But despite his intense fear and pain, he had clutched the wilting Masaki close to his chest, his tears soaking Masaki’s blood-stained shirt. 

It all happened too fast. Two men burst through the door, knocking all their picture frames from the walls, like hurricanes, picking up speed as they trudged in forcefully. Sho was in the kitchen when they arrived, washing the dishes, while Masaki jumped up from the couch at the sight of the intruders. 

Sho rushed immediately to the living room when he heard the deafening sound of a gunshot.   
With his heart thudding in trepidation, he dropped the plates at the sink with an alarmed whisper of Masaki’s name. He raced to the living room and stopped at the doorway. Masaki’s side was bleeding profusely, his blood marring their carpeted floor. Sho wished he was having a nightmare then because for sure, waking up from a terrible dream would be so much better than actually living in it.

But Sho’s knees weakened and he slowly dropped to the floor. With shaky knees, he crawled towards Masaki’s limp body and gathered him in his arms. Sho could not bring himself to cry as Masaki heaved for breaths.

“I-I’ll call for an ambulance, Masaki. Hold on,” Sho whispered, harried. “Masaki? Masaki, answer me, please…”

Masaki smiled. In a hushed whisper, he said, “They won’t make it, Sho-chan.”

“T-They will, Masaki. I will…” Sho didn’t realize he was sobbing hard, until he had to pause to regain his breath. “I will make sure they make it in time. Just…just hold on, please.”

Sho tried to grab the phone from the small coffee table by their sofa but Masaki pulled on his arm, stopping him. The latter was shaking his head, smiling, despite his winces of pain.

“Sing me a song, instead,” was Masaki’s request. Sho wiped the tears from his eyes and the snot from his nose to compose himself. 

“What song?” Sho asked in a tiny voice.

“That song…you used to sing to get me to sleep,” Masaki responded. Sho nodded helplessly after a few moments of hesitation. 

_You are my sunshine,_

Masaki closed his eyes and gave a little hum in approval as Sho sang the first line.

_My only sunshine_

Sho paused for a moment after the second line and sniffed. Masaki reached for Sho’s hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it to keep him going.

_You make me happy, when skies are grey_

Masaki loved this line. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Sho hummed.

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_

Sho’s voice turned raspy, his eyes never leaving Masaki’s face. He hoped Masaki heard the sincerity in his voice as he sang this. 

_Please don’t take my sunshine away…_

The last line was spoken, like a desperate wish. With a broken sob, Sho felt the hand clutching his grow limp. Sho sang Masaki’s favorite song as he drifted off to his eternal sleep.


End file.
